List of Insignificant Characters/Descriptions
Characters from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2- TIME Rat When the puppets learn about the olden days, a rat can be seen running behind the person covered in slime. There is also a building called "Rat Meat & Sons" in the background. This may be Ratty. The Moon The Moon appears when Tony tells the puppets that the time can be told by the moon and the sun. It turns around as he says the line, revealing the Sun on the other side of it. The Sun (Time) The Sun appears on the other side of the Moon when Tony shows the puppets that the time can be told by the moon and the sun. As it is revealed, the time is changed from night to day. Old Man The old man appears when Yellow Guy mentions that an old had man died, but then he is interrupted by Tony, who points out the Monitor. Monitor Tony points to the Monitor to distract Yellow Guy from the fact that an old man had died and transition into singing about modern technology. It has a one-eyed face. 'Book' The book only appears in the second episode for a frame or two. It is green and appears when Duck Guy is using a very strange machine. Characters from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 The Sun (Love) The Sun makes a brief appearance when Yellow Guy and Shrignold are riding on the Cloud. Rainbow The Rainbow makes an appearance along with the Sun when Yellow Guy and Shrignold are riding on the Cloud. 'Creepy Clouds' The Creepy Clouds watch over Yellow Guy, Shrignold, and Shrignold's friends in DHMIS 3. Unlike the happier Cloud, these clouds are not cartoons and do not sing. Yellow Guy's Heart Yellow Guy's heart appears when Shrignold tells him that, "your heart beats hard like a love drum, calling for your special one." Crab The Crab is Furry Boy's pet. Furry Boy seems to like him a lot. Field Man The Field Man burns Malcolm during the credits of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. He appears very briefly at the end. Characters from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Printer ''' The Printer prints a picture of Oats for Colin the Computer to demonstrate his cleverness. It appears to be his pet. '''Wires The Wires appear when Colin says that he is made out of buttons and wires and only appears briefly. It has a smiling face and says WIRES on it. Laptop The Laptop makes a brief appearance in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. It is owned by the puppets, and is ignored by Colin the Computer, who casually rambles on. It is possibly a refrence to a Mac computer as when it turns on a sound similar to the Mac powerup song plays. Numbers In the Digital World there are multiple numbers floating around and they do not speak. None of the puppets mention the numbers except Colin. Digital Clouds The Digital Clouds appear along with the Numbers when Colin takes the puppets to the Digital World.' ' Digital Spring The Digital Spring appears along with the Numbers and Digital Clouds when Colin takes the puppets to the Digital World. Digital World Door The Digital World Door appears for a very brief moment before Colin opens it up to show the puppets what there is to do in the Digital World. Pie Chart, Bar Graph, and Line Graph When inside the digital world, the three puppets each look through a door. Yellow Guy looks through the first door, where he sees a pie chart, a bar graph, a line graph, and an oblong respectively. Eventually, he encounters nothing. The firsr two graphs, the pie chart and bar graph are smiling however the line graph is not, possibly a refrence to a stock crash or failing economy. Camera The Camera makes an appearance when Duck Guy says "Digital style!" for the 3rd time in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. It just jumps up and takes a picture of him. Digital Horse The Digital Horse appears behind Duck Guy in the fourth episode when he is wearing a cowboy outfit. It strangely has two eyes on one side of its head.Category:Silent Category:Objects Category:Animals Category:Obscure Characters Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS4